Two Months
by Coni
Summary: Ginny's wedding to Harry is in TWO MONTHS, but then she starts working for a certain Draco Malfoy at the ministry, which changes everything. And know the question for Ginny is: Draco or Harry? (Of course she'd pick Draco, right?....)
1. Chapter 1

Two Months Chapter 1- Mr. Malfoy 

A/N: Hey this is my second fanfic, my first one is called Only Have Eyes for Her, also a d/g. I'm also trying to do a novel, called Turning into a Butterfly, and a short story called The Boy called Eric. Those are both originals. I hope you enjoy this, and if you do, please drop a review so I can keep writing…motivated. Thanks, and r/r!

            "Here you are, Miss Weasley," said Mr. Alvin, the receptionist, showing her to a desk.

"Thank you," said Ginny Weasley, looking around at her surroundings. She was so glad to be staring her new job, a secretary for the Head of the misuse of Dark Objects Department. This was her first day, and she was determined to make a good impression. She noticed her boss, the person she was secretary for, sitting a table away, bent over something.

"And this is the Head of the Department, Miss Weasley," said Mr. Alvin. The man in the desk turned around. "Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Ginny stared at the young man. Draco Malfoy? She had not seen him since two years ago, when his year graduated. She had no idea he was working for the ministry, and in the Dark Objects Department too. Malfoy stared coolly back, and held out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Weasley," he said. Ginny extended her hand too, but made sure the handshake was brief and quick.

"Well," said Alvin, "I'll just--"

"Wait!" said Ginny hurriedly. "Are you sure I'm in the right place? I mean, Draco Malfoy, I--"

"Yes, I know," said Mr. Alvin. "He has helped the Ministry enormously ever since he came here. Smart, quick, it's no wonder he's already become the Head of a Department at such a young age."

"Well, but--" Ginny faltered. She was nineteen, she had just graduated from Hogwarts, and so Draco must be twenty. "I mean, he's a…a _Malfoy_."

Alvin was giving her a strange look. "Well, Miss Weasley, if you have any complaints, you can file a complaint to Celia at the front desk. Dunno why you would though… I suggest you just stay here for the time being. You have a very good job for a girl who just graduated from school."

Ginny sighed inwardly. "Alright. Thank, Mr. Alvin."

He smiled. "You're welcome. See you later, Miss Weasley."

He left, and Ginny looked towards Malfoy, who had been watching the scene with a satisfied smirk. He hadn't changed much since the graduation, but it seemed like something was different about him. It was still the same piercing gray eyes, the fine and delicate-looking blonde hair, falling to cover part of his eyes, and the familiar smirk. He was just as good-looking and beautiful as she remembered. The same Draco Malfoy girls drooled over, who had a sharp wit and was almost as smart as Hermione Granger. She ignored her thoughts. "Where should I put my things?" she said, a little tightly.

Malfoy nodded at the desk beside him. "That's your desk. To start with, you can file these papers alphabetically in that cabinet over there." He handed her a pile of papers.

"Okay," she said, and started to take things out of her backpack, which she had brought with her. There were a few pens, pencils and erasers, and notebook, several sheets of paper, and then a framed photograph of Harry Potter. Ginny set it on the corner of her desk fondly. Harry in the picture smiled and winked at her and she blushed, fingering the ring on her ring finger. 

A month ago, Harry Potter had proposed to her. They had been going out ever since he graduated, and one day, after a particularly successful date, he had whipped out a box and handed it to her, urging her to just say 'yes'. Happily (and a bit tearfully), she had flung her arms around him and shouted 'yes' over and over. It was the happiest day of her life.

Smiling, Ginny settled down at her desk and looked over the papers Malfoy gave her blissfully. She started sorting them when she heard the familiar voice.

"When's the wedding?" Malfoy half-drawled, half-said.

"What wedding?" said Ginny, surprised.

"You and Potter," he replied, giving her the classic Draco Malfoy smirk she remembered so well. "Aren't you getting married to that skinny little orphan?"

Ginny's face turned hot. "Don't call him that! How'd you know, anyway?"

Malfoy gave her a amused smile. "You have a ring. And Potter is glaring at me from that frame over there."

She turned to look. And indeed, the photo Harry was scowling at Malfoy, and making faces of disgust.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, amused. "He may be an adult, but he still acts like a child."

Ginny decided to ignore this. She wanted to make a good impression, but Malfoy was not helping. On the other hand, he probably wouldn't care if she made a bad impression. Huffily, she started back on her work, sitting stiffly in her chair.

"Uncomfortable, Weasley?" said Malfoy, after a few moments, without looking up from his work. "You want my chair?"

"Uh, it's okay," said Ginny, glancing at his padded recliner and her small wooden chair. But then she realized that she no longer had the small splintery chair, that she was now seated in Malfoy's chair. Surprised, she looked at him. There was no wand in sight, or any sign that he used a wand to switch the chairs.

"How'd you do--" she started to ask.

"Father taught me," he said briskly. "It's a very complicated process, not to mention painful. It took eight years. I can only do some small magic wandless, but I'm working on it."

"Oh," she said, still watching him. He was working intently, his hair dropping over his eyes, and not looking all that bad…

"Don't stare at me," he said suddenly, and Ginny, startled, turned back to her own desk as he picked up the phone. 

"Sorry," she said quietly, but Malfoy was already talking to someone and didn't hear her.

"No!" he said loudly into the phone. "I asked for…that's crazy, I don't know what you're talking about…. damn right it is…just finish it, okay? Alright….I'll see you. What? He did? What did he…whatever. Tell him I don't give a shit. Bye."

Malfoy hung up, sighed and turned to Ginny. "I'm going to get a coffee. You want one?"

"Um, it's okay," said Ginny, unsure. 

"Alright," said Malfoy, and he started to leave.

As he was heading out the door, Ginny suddenly said, "Wait! Malfoy!"

"Yeah?" he turned.

"When do I get to go home?" she asked, and bit hesitantly and boldly.

He smiled amusingly. "That eager? You can go home now if you want. There's nothing much left to do."

"Okay," said Ginny.

He started to leave again, but then turned back. "And I'd prefer that you call me Mr. Malfoy, Weasley."

"As if!" Ginny shot back, surprised at her outburst. His cool attitude was starting to get on her. 

Malfoy shrugged, as if he didn't really care. "Fine. Call me whatever you like, Miss Weasley. Goodnight." And then he was gone.

After she got home to her small rented apartment that night, she mused over her first day of work. Even thought she didn't do anything, she felt exhausted. Perhaps it was the result of trying to keep up with Draco Malfoy. He was a strange one, she thought. One moment he seems almost decent, and then turns annoying. She looked forward to her next day at work.

A/N: Thanks so much for finishing the first chapter! It's kinda rough, cuz I was in a hurry to post this, so sorry. Next chapter: I haven't really decided yet, but there'll be lotsa ongoing things at work…please stay tuned for the next one! I'll try to hurry up, since this is Christmas Break and all…but you never know. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title- Two Months**

**Author- Connie113, in a past life GinnyMalfoy. (I was wondering why I couldn't find all these authors, then I realized they changed their pen name, so I did too. J)**

**Rating- PG-13 **

**Disclaimer- Yes, we all know that all these characters are not mine, I wonder why I even bother writing this, because if I ever said they were mine, I'd be opposed by millions and millions! So, yes, I'll just state the obvious: not mine!**

**Story Summary**- Ginny is engaged to Harry and their wedding is in two months, but when Ginny starts working for Draco in the Ministry, she falls in love and she has to choose between them.

**Chapter Summary- in which Ginny goes through another day at work and then goes to the Burrow for the weekend. Involves muggle cars, Ministry discussions, sugar, and mind wanderings to things it shouldn't be wandering to.**

**A/N**: Thanks to all my reviewers, I couldn't believe I got so many reviews! J So please keep reviewing, cuz that's what keeps me going, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Also, I'm really not quite sure _what they do at the Ministry everyday, so some of it might be kinda weird, cuz I'll probably make some stuff up… sorry about the telephone thing, let's just pretend somehow Draco talked to someone…or maybe it's a magic telephone…..now I feel like the wizarding world is so deprived…no TV, no internet, no computers….and just to tell you, this is a D/G fic!!!!!_

**Chapter 2- Miss Weasley**

Ginny woke up bright and early the next day, ready for another day's work. She did not know what to expect, but felt prepared for anything. Happily, she decided to wear her new Cameron Laurel suit her parents had given her as a Congratulations-on-the-New-Job present. The brand was highly popular for young ladies, but one of the most expensive brands. Ginny was determined to make this new day even better than yesterday.

Arriving at her desk at promptly eight o'clock, she looked over at Malfoy's desk. There were a few papers on it, a notepad, and three highly expensive pens. She could tell he had already been there, because there was a small suitcase by the desk. Ginny glanced at the desk again, and then noticed a yellow sticky addressed to her.

_Weasley,_

_Find the papers labeled 'Archimedes-Pot Luck'. Have them ready when I return._

                                                Draco Malfoy 

Frowning, Ginny read the note again. Archimedes-Pot Luck? Where was she supposed to look? Oh well. She started to shuffle through Malfoy's desk drawers, finding nothing but lots of neatly stacked folders. She was looking through the cabinet when Malfoy returned.

"Did you get them?" he asked impatiently.

"No!" said Ginny indignantly. "How was I supposed to find them? You didn't--" 

"Never mind," he snapped. Pushing her aside, he opened the cabinet and pulled out a folder. "I have to go. You want to come?"

"Where?"

"Places," he said even more impatiently. Malfoy had started to leave again, closing the place up. "This folder thing," he added, indicating to the folder.

"Why would you need me?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

Malfoy was already at the door, keys in hand. He watched at her with a slightly exasperated look. "Weasley," he said, "You coming or not?"

Sighing, Ginny grabbed her purse and followed him out the door. They weaved through other employees' work places, and down to the main floor. Mr. Alvin was working there. 

"See you, Draco!" he called as they passed. 

"Later, Thomas!" Malfoy replied as they went through the sliding doors.

"I didn't know you two were on first name terms," said Ginny as they hurried through Ministry Alley.

"Well," said Malfoy. "You don't know a lot of things."

Ginny was about to throw something back at him, but decided against it when they reached the train station. Malfoy lead her through a door that was marked 'Ministry Only' and they arrived out on a platform. A train stood there, with the words 'Ministry of Magic' written across it.

"Get on," said Malfoy, and the doors closed behind them.

Once they were seated in the unusually comfy seats on the train, Malfoy started talking. "So, Weasley," he drawled. "You never told me when the wedding's going to take place."

"Oh," said Ginny. "January 13. In two months."

He nodded. "Excited?"

"Yeah," said Ginny, growing blissful just at the thought of the wedding. However, she became a little suspicious. "What's it to you, anyway?"

He shrugged, a slight smile playing on his face.

She ignored him, looking the other way. There was a few moments of silence. Then-

"Weasley, come sit over here," came Malfoy' lazy voice.

"Why, do you fancy me?" Ginny said scathingly, surprising herself. 

His amused smile just grew bigger. Then it disappeared. "Look, Weasley, Alvin didn't hire to you to be disobedient. You work for me, remember? If I tell you to come sit here, then you come sit here."

Reluctantly, she went over and sat next to him, leaning back into the soft seat. Then she felt his hands turning her to face him.

"I want to tell you something," he said. "About your job as my secretary. You should be in the office before I do. You answer the phone, and you talk to the people. I only talk to them when it's really important. You put all the important stuff in the organizer thing, and make sure I don't forget to go to any big meetings or something. And you keep things organized, and neat, which probably isn't necessary because I'm more organized than you'll ever be."

Ginny tried to remember it all. "What time do you get in the office?"

Malfoy gave her a smug smile. "Trust me, Weasley. I'll always be there before you, unless I'm dead or kidnapped or something of the sort."

"Then how am I su--"

"Oh, look," Malfoy interrupted her. "We're there."

They got off, and he led Ginny onto the streets of muggle England. She had no idea where they were, though. Walking blindly, she started to cross the street.

In the split of a second, Malfoy grabbed her wrist and pulled her back as a car came honking. Shaking with fear, she suddenly realized that Malfoy was holding her to his chest, so that her back was pressing onto him. His grip on her hand was so hard that when she looked there later, there were several small bruises.

"You're not supposed to cross the street like that!" he snapped. "Haven't you ever heard of cars?"

Ginny dimly remembered her first year of Hogwarts, when they arrived at the train station in muggle cars. After that, she doubted she ever rode in one again. 

"Let go of me, you're hurting me!" she said, equally bitter. She pulled away from Malfoy, who looked a bit surprised.

"Sorry," he said quickly, and returned to his normal self. "But I saved your life. You could at least show some thanks," he added with a sneer.

Ginny was about to, but he had already turned away and started to flag a taxi, not seeming to care if she showed any thanks.

"Come on," he said, opening the car door. She did. Malfoy told the muggle taxi driver their destination, and he sped off. 

Malfoy, lounging in the seat, started to talk. "So, Weasley, you like Cameron Laurel?"

"Who?" said Ginny, before she remembered that it was the brand of her suit. "Oh, that. I guess so. My parents bought it for me."

Malfoy nodded with a slight smirk. "And I suppose they had to sell the house to buy that for you?"

Ginny's temper flared. What was up with him? She wondered. One moment he saves her life, and another he starts insulting her. "What would you know about our house anyway, Malfoy? And why would you know about ladies' brands? I presume that you aren't a lady." 

"Ouch," he said, not appearing at all to be insulted. "What a temper, Weasley. I'm hurt, and I thought you'd treat me nicer after I saved you from that muggle car."

Ginny felt slightly guilty. But not much. "Whatever, Malfoy." 

"_Mister Malfoy," he replied with a smug grin._

She glared at him. 

They reached their destination, and the two of them got off. Malfoy pulled out a few muggle notes and gave it to the driver, and he drove off. They started walking to the blue house the car stopped in front of.

(a/n: ok, this is the part I really don't want to write about, because I really don't know what they're supposed to do, I made up the Archimedes' Pot Luck thing, and the most important part of this 'trip' was the getting there, so it'll be short. And Ginny still has to go home in this chapter! Also, I really don't get the difference between muggle and wizard dress, cuz don't you still have to wear something under robes? So I'm guessing that the wizards still wear something like muggle clothes so that's what Ginny and Draco wear to work! If anyone can explain this to me, that'd be great!) 

The two went inside, and Malfoy immediately started talking to the semi-bald guy who was there. After a few minutes Ginny realized she really had _nothing to do, so she sat in a nearby chair and waited. She waited a long time. Another man showed up, dressed in wizards' robes, and the three of them started talking and they went all around the house, looking at things. Ginny had no idea what they were doing. Finally, in the late afternoon, Malfoy appeared, looking exhausted (neither of them had lunch), and said that they can go home._

So they did, and they took the muggle transportation, then the Ministry train, back to Ministry Alley. Malfoy left the office with a quick good-bye, and Ginny walked to the train to go home to the Burrow for the weekend. She did this every other week.

***

Ginny arrived home just as exhausted as Malfoy had been, and was greeted by her older twin brothers. The Weasleys had a family rule stating that all family members had the come visit every other weekend, and they had all decided to visit on the same weekends, so the Burrow was filled with excitement when Ginny arrived.

"Gin!" Fred hollered, throwing both arms around her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, little sis," said George, patting her on the head vigorously, therefore messing up her hair terribly. "Let's go in, everyone's here."

Fred let go of her, and George slung an arm around her. Fred did so too, and it was in this procedure that they went into the house. 

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried, flinging both arms around her as Ginny came in, but she quickly released her when she remembered she had dough all over herself. "Sorry, dear, I don't want to mess up your beautiful suit," she apologized. "You look great." 

"Thanks, Mum," said Ginny. 

"Well, how was work?" asked Mrs. Weasley, turning back to preparing dinner.

"It was fine."

"Who was your employer? He nice?" 

"I was treated fairly," said Ginny, trying to be reasonable.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter. "Who was it? Anybody we'd know?"

"It was Draco Malfoy," said Ginny, preparing for the worst.

"Who???" bellowed Ron, coming down the stairs, with Hermione behind him.

"Malfoy," said Ginny quietly.

"You're---you're working for _Malfoy_?" said Ron in disbelief. "But I thought the guy was the Head of the Department."

"He is, Ron," said Ginny.

Hermione touched his arm, and gave him a stern look. Ron decided to let the matter drop. "We'll talk about it later, Gin," he said, as he kissed Hermione on the cheek.

Hermione and Ron had been married for almost three months. At the end of the summer, they had realized they had loved each other all along and gotten married. They hadn't gotten a house yet, so for the time being the couple stayed at the Burrow.

"Where's Harry, Ron?" asked Ginny, eager to see her husband-to-be, and to remove all thoughts of Malfoy from her mind.

"I'm right here," said a voice behind her. She turned around, and came face-to-face with Harry. He grabbed her as she yelled, and kissed her roughly.

"Mmmph!" she said, half-giggling. "Harry!"

"I've missed you!" he said, burying his face in her hair and inhaling deeply. "Why do you have to get a job, anyway? Who do you work for?"

Ron gave a short bark of a laugh. "Oh, Harry, you'd never guess."

"Who? Malfoy?" said Harry jokingly. 

Ginny's eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

"I was only jo--" Harry stopped abruptly. "You don't mean it _is_ Malfoy?"

"Yes," said Ron mournfully. He bowed his head. "Let's have a moment of silence for the poor unfortunate Ginny, and pray that one day she will have Malfoy working for her."

Ginny laughed. "Ron!" she cried as Hermione elbowed him playfully. "He hasn't threatened to kill me yet or anything…"

"Yes, of course," said Ron thoughtfully. "Sudden and unprepared attacks on innocent secretaries…I can see it…well, maybe not _entirely_ innocent secretaries…" he gave her a sly smile.

"I'm insulted!" Ginny cried, throwing a pillow from the sofa at him. It caught him right in the mouth, which was wide open, because he was laughing so hard.

"What kind of commotion is this, children?" Fred said, reappearing, with George behind him.

"Yes, children, pray tell," said George. "Did I hear a few certain words? Such as 'Malfoy' and 'innocent secretaries'?" He looked thoughtful. "That's not a good combination."

"I agree entirely, children," said Fred stroking his chin. "And did we also happen to hear 'pillow fight'?"

Harry laughed, and he threw a pillow at him. Ron did so, too. Ginny looked indignant. "Malfoy did not annoy me as much as I thought he would," she said.

"Oh, really?" said Fred, looking excited. "Please, inform us!"

"Yes, do," said George. The two of them took a seat in front of their sister and looked at her eagerly. "Tell us what horrible things horrible Malfoy did."

"What's wrong with you two?" said Harry. "Why are you talking all….weird?"

Hermione laughed. "I agree entirely."

"Well," said Fred, a slight gleam in his eye. "It's our new invention. Super Sugary Sugar Sugars. It gets you very hyper!"

"Ahh…" said Harry. "And I wonder how hard it was to make those."

"It's a very complicated process," said George, looking insulted. "You take a big bowl--"

"Add one cup of sugar.." said Fred.

"And another few cups…." George continued.

"And some more…

"With a bit more sugar…

"Add some sugar-coated sugar cubes…"

"And compress it all into one small tiny harmless piece of candy!" George finished. "Ah yes. And add a anti-diabetics spell."

"Of course," said Fred, taking out a small package. "Would you like some, Hermione?"

"Ugh, no," said Hermione. 

"Ah, well," said George. "I'd rather hear Ginny talk about Malfoy and his horrible vices."

"Yeah," said Ron. "What did he have for lunch, Gin? Fingernail clippings?"

"Ugh!" cried Fred, shielding his eyes. "Don't say that, Ron, I'm going to throw up!"

Harry laughed and went over to sit next to Ginny, taking her hand. Ginny continued. "He had coffee." She said. "Just plain coffee. No fingernail clippings."

Ron looked disappointed. "Is there anything evil you've found out? Anything we can get him fired for?" he added hopefully.

"Can't think of anything," said Ginny. Her mind wandered to their trip to the muggle streets. "He saved my life, though, kind of."

Harry looked surprised. "How?"

So Ginny told them about the muggle car, and how Malfoy grabbed her out of the street.

"Well," said Fred. "A flattened secretary isn't any use."

Ginny glared at him, but a smile was forming. "Shut up, Fred."

At that point Mrs. Weasley poked her head into the living room. "Dinner is ready."

As the six of them sat down, three more figures appeared. 

"Oh, Percy!" cried Mrs. Weasley. "You're finally here!"

Bill and Charlie were behind him. "Hey, guys," said Bill. "Where's Dad?"

"He's coming," said Harry, eyeing the fireplace, which was spluttering. A moment later Mr. Weasley appeared, coughing.

"Hello," he said. "Everyone's arrived?"

"Yes, dear," said his wife. "Sit down, everybody."

"Of course," said Percy primly, dusting the seat before he sat down. "Father," he said, "Did you hear about the Archimedes' case?"

"Well yes, I--" Mr. Weasley started to say.

"Hey Dad, want an SSSS?" said Fred suddenly, pulling some of the white candy out of his pockets. 

"Um, no thanks," said his dad.

"Percy?" said Fred, looking angelic.

"George, I have known you long enough to know not to accept anything you offer me," said Percy.

Fred chortled. "Well, apparently you can't even tell which one of us is George!"

Percy looked indignant. "Well, I was only joking."

"Yes, and we all know how much Percy loves to joke," George whispered to Ginny, who was sitting next to him.

"All right, enough talking," said Mrs. Weasley, clapping her hands. "Let's eat."

"So, uh, Percy," said Mr. Weasley halfway through dinner. "What about that case?"

"Yes," said Percy. "I have heard that--"

"Archimedes' Pot Luck?" said Ginny incredulously, looking up from her food. 

"Yes, Ginny," said her father. "Where did you hear that? It is strictly Ministry business. Only certain important people know about it."

"Of course," said Percy, proud that he was let in on such a big secret.

"Well," said Ginny. "Malfoy was working on it or something."

"Draco Malfoy?" said Percy, who was now looking very incredulous. "You work for _him_? And he brought you along on the case?"

"Yeah," said Ginny. "Something wrong with that?"

Percy was looking as if the answer was obvious. "Well, I wouldn't expect that he would _need_ you."

"Well, he did, because he asked me to go with him," said Ginny. 

Percy shook his head. "Well, Father, as I was saying, the name Draco Malfoy has become quite famous in the Ministry. He's on many big cases."

"Yes, Percy," said Mr. Weasley, frowning, thinking back to his brief fight with Lucius Malfoy. "I don't quite agree with it, though."

"But he's done quite a many of wonderful things!" said Percy, with the same light in his eyes as when he used to talk about Mr. Crouch.

George snorted. "Come on, Perce, don't tell me you're in love with him, too. I mean, Crouch was bad enough, but Malfoy is like four year younger than you."

Percy did not look happy. "May I be excuse?" 

"Sure," said Mrs. Weasley, and Percy left in a huff.

"Thank goodness Mr. Know-it-All-but-really-isn't is gone," said Fred.

"Yeah," said George. "Just thinking about Malfoy made me loose my appetite."

They all laughed.

***

Later, Harry came to Ginny's room.

"Hey, Gin," he said, leaning against the doorframe. 

Ginny glanced at him. "Hey."

"So," said Harry, walking over towards her and wrapping his arms around her. "Malfoy treating you okay?"

"Yeah," said Ginny. 

"Mmm," said Harry, kissing her ear. "I can't wait for January 13th."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah?"

Harry didn't say anything, but responded by turning her to face him, and kissing her full on the lips. He's so sweet, Ginny thought, feeling the warmth of his lips on hers. She breathed in his scent, which was something like soap. She adored Harry so much, and she loved him so much. Everything was just the way it should be; Ron was with Hermione, and Harry with her. They would always be together. Her mind wandered to the days of Hogwarts.

From the moment she saw him she admired him. An orphan, shabby looking but ever so brave, sort of messy but so kind and gentle, so smart, but also fun. How he stood up for those he loved, was so determined to do good, even if he was breaking a thousand school rules. Ginny remembered the valentine she sent him in her first year. How her heart broke when he ran away from her. When Harry had to rescue her from Tom Riddle, Ginny felt so embarrassed. She could never be as good as Harry, and yet he chose her. 

How Ginny loved him. How she loved everything about him, his messy hair, his scar, his glasses, his crooked smile. How loving and gentle he is around her, protective, looking as if he could not survive without her. He worried about her in a nice and sweet way, and she felt so loved by him, like she was really worth something. 

She suddenly realized that they were lying on top of her bed, and Harry was half asleep, still in his normal clothes. Her mind wandered to the valentine again, how Harry looked so embarrassed, his face so red. She smiled. And now they were like this. Then she remembered another figure in that scene. A slender gold-haired someone. Yes, she remembered it clearly. Draco Malfoy was laughing at her, asking Harry if he liked the song. Draco Malfoy telling everyone she was Harry's girlfriend. She remembered him so well. Mean, nasty, cruel, selfish, arrogant, were just a few words to describe him.

But he was so changed. She thought to when he grabbed her from the street, when she was so close to him, staring into his cold steel eyes. The feel of his hand grasping her wrist, when she was pressed against him. How he asked her to come with him to the case. Asking her about the wedding, knowing all about women's fashions. Offering to get her some coffee. She thought of his face, how she never noticed how handsome he was, how well his body was built…_Stop it, Ginny_, she thought suddenly, scolding herself. She told herself that he was still the same mean person, reminding herself that he had insulted her family that day, saying they couldn't afford her dress suit. But, she realized, he was more like playing with her mind. She couldn't get the image of him smirking slightly at her off her mind. How he had won again, beaten her, how he was better than her.

Ginny took a deep breath, and snuggled next to Harry, hoping to take her mind off Malfoy. "Harry," she whispered.

"Hmmh," he murmured.

Without thinking, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. If he was surprised, he was too sleepy to show it. His hand closed around hers. "Do you want to go back to your room?" she asked softly.

He shook his head, his eyes still closed. 

"Do you want me to leave?"

The same answer. "Okay," said Ginny quietly. His arm came around her, holding her tight to him. "I love you, Harry," Ginny said.

He opened his eyes slowly. "I love you too," he said, kissing her forehead. 

They both closed their eyes, and were asleep in minutes.

***

**A/N**: Okay, long chapter! But that's ok…Sorry if you fell asleep during Ginny's pondering thoughts about Harry and Draco, but it was necessary…I hope you enjoyed the part of the big family gathering, it was fun to write. I love Draco, and I love how mysterious he is and all that, but sometimes I still love writing about the twins, and, of course, Percy. And Harry, Hermione and Ron, of course. I love them all, too. Harry's so sweet, I just had to but that last bit in…but Draco's still my number one! And the part with Mr. Weasley and Percy discussing the 'pot luck' case, just shows how important Draco really is!!! Next chapter: more encounters with Draco, involves rainy days and coffee. Please review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**- Two Months

**Author**- Connie…username connie113

**Rating**- PG-13

**Disclaimer**- not mine!!!

**Summary**- Ginny's wedding to Harry is in two months, but when she starts working for Draco, she's faced with a tough decision…

**Chapter Summary**- In which there are more dealings between Draco and Ginny.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, after the break I kind of stopped it…then I had all these finals and stuff to do, really busy, so, here goes. And…I am really tired of writing 'Malfoy' instead of 'Draco'. If anyone has any bright ideas on how Ginny can make that change….please let me know.

Chapter 3- Coffee?

After about two weeks into her job Ginny felt more comfortable. The daily routine was tedious at times, but also peaceful. Malfoy did not bother her as much as she thought he would. In fact, sometimes, when there wasn't a lot of work to do, he'd talk to her, and ask her about her life, and she'd tell him, figuring she had nothing to loose. Ginny also realized that ever since she had started, she was never in office before he was. This was somewhat of a comfort, knowing that she'd see him bending over his desk the minute she entered, his golden hair making him look strikingly mysterious. 

Her desk was simple. There was an 'in' box, where other people could contact them, and an 'out' box, and an 'unfinished' box. Every morning she would look at all the items in the 'in' box, and reply to each accordingly. Also, whenever the phone (they had started using some devices muggles used, but it was powered by magic) rang, Ginny would answer it, like Malfoy said. She set up appointments with important people for Malfoy, and they would appear by Floo powder, coughing and wheezing out of the fireplace near their office. However, she never had to remind Malfoy of anything. There was an Auto-Planner to take care of all appointments and things to do. She would write the thing in the Planner, and Malfoy would see it in his Planner instantly. 

Sometimes when all her work was done, Ginny would read the Daily Prophet, which was sent to them every morning. Even though Malfoy was always so busy, running to meetings and appointments, or just to have coffee with a friend (Ginny suspected these were all female friends, but she could be mistaken), he always seemed to be up-to-date with all the important events and happenings. Sometimes he even informed her on some celebrity gossip, stuff she never knew about, and she could only wonder how he did all this.

One time, when there was an exceedingly small amount of work, Malfoy asked her if she wanted to go for some coffee. Surprised and taken aback, Ginny blurted out "No!" before she even thought about it. Shrugging, Malfoy left office and did not come back for the remainder of the day. 

A few days later, the same situation occurred. Ignoring the furious-looking Harry sitting on her desk, she rose and accepted the invitation. Malfoy simply smiled lightly and locked the door behind them. 

"So, you like coffee?" asked Malfoy as they crossed the street to the Three Broomsticks. 

Ginny shrugged. "I guess so,"

He didn't say anything, but raised an eyebrow. Madame Rosmerta hurried over as they went in. "Hello, Mr.Malfoy, Miss Weasley," she smiled at Ginny. "Or should I say soon-to-be Mrs. Harry Potter?" 

Ginny smiled politely, and if she had paid attention she would have noticed Malfoy tense briefly behind her. The proprietor of the Three Broomsticks then led Ginny and Malfoy to a table for two in a corner. 

"There you are," she said, taking out a notepad and a pen. "What can I get you?"

"Black coffee," said Malfoy. "The blackest you have."

"And Miss Weasley?" 

"I'll have tea," said Ginny. The lady smiled and left. Ginny turned to Malfoy. "You like black coffee?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Something wrong with that, Weasley?" said Malfoy, tilting his head to look at her. 

"It's just that…it's so strong, and it can't possibly taste good," said Ginny, and bit intimidated.

"It might to me," said Malfoy, and she left it at that.  

Madame Rosmerta brought their drinks shortly after, and she watched Malfoy sip his coffee, his facial expression unchanging. 

"Do you have a reason for staring at me like that, Weasley?" said Malfoy suddenly, and Ginny averted her eyes quickly.

"So this is what you do in your free time?" she said. "Sit around and drink coffee?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," said Malfoy, looking amused. "Sometimes, though, I invite a friend."

"You have friends?" said Ginny without thinking. She regretted it the moment she said it. Malfoy's expression did not change, but the look he gave her the shivers when he looked at her.

"Aren't you impudent, Weasley. No manners. I remember what you were like at Hogwarts. Reckless. Never listened to anybody, because you were always right."

Ginny tightened, feeling guilty. "Sorry." Then she felt bolder. What right did he have to make her feel so inferior? "Well," she said, getting angry, "if you could just stop intimidating me, I'm not afraid of you--"

"I'm intimidating you?" said Malfoy, as if he didn't know it. He leaned back in his chair. "Sorry, then. Go on."

Ginny took a deep breath and glared at him. "Why'd you ask me to come with you anyway? So you could insult me?"

"Look, Weasley, you didn't have to come. I just thought that maybe you'd be interesting to talk to, but apparently I'm wrong," Malfoy stood up. "See you tomorrow." And then he left.

Ginny finished the rest of her tea in silence. When Madame Rosmerta came by again, she asked for the check, feeling that the least she could do to make it up to him was to pay it. The lady frowned. "Mr. Malfoy has already paid it," she told the startled Ginny. 

Even though Malfoy had probably paid the check without thinking twice, Ginny still felt that he had done it on purpose just so she couldn't pay it and have him owe her one.

***

The next morning Ginny was in office later than usual, and when she sat down at her desk and reached for the 'in' box she was still not fully awake. A bright green envelope caught her eye, and she looked at the 'Draco Malfoy' written on it in a flowery script. 

"Hey, Malfoy," said Ginny, starting to open it. "I think you got some sort of c-"

It happened so fast that Ginny didn't know what happened. The next thing she knew the envelope was smoking on the floor next to a sizzling puddle of what looked like green acid, and Malfoy was swearing loudly next to her, wiping his hands on a handkerchief.

"Goddamn it, Weasley, don't you recognize hate mail when you see it?" Malfoy said furiously. He kicked the envelope with the toe of his boot, and then bent down to pick up the slip of paper that came out. He read it, then crumpled it up, and stuck it in his pocket, turning to Ginny. "You'll have to go find the janitor to clean this up. Tell him he'll need some Magic Acid Mess."

She turned to go, but Malfoy caught her wrist. "You have some in your hair," he told her, and proceeded to wipe it off. His fingers touched the back of her neck, and Ginny tensed as a weird sensation went through her. She turned to face him hurriedly. 

"If that had gotten onto your skin, your whole body would start swelling," said Malfoy, watching her with a twisted smile.

Ginny tilted her chin up. "How come it didn't affect you?" she asked.

"I'm stronger than you." He stated it like a fact. 

She didn't say anything else on the subject. "You get hate mail?"

"Hey, all Malfoys get hate mail," said Malfoy, looking a bit indignant. "Some people don't think I should have such a high-ranking job."

"What did the note say?" said Ginny, feeling bold.

"Nothing that concerns you," Malfoy replied. "Just some crappy pathetic insults. Now what about that Magic Acid Mess?" 

"I'll go get it," said Ginny, and she left. When she was out of the little room, she looked back again, and she could see Malfoy watching her out of the glass walls. 

When she came back with the janitor, he told them both to leave the office for a few hours, because of the acid effect. Ginny grabbed a magazine she had brought with her and went with Malfoy to sit in the lobby. She opened it and started to read.

"_Bridal Witch_?" she heard Malfoy's drawling voice say.

Ginny put down the magazine. "I _am_ getting married in a few weeks," she said, slightly annoyed.

"I know that," said Malfoy. 'But what do you need the magazine for?"

Ginny took a deep breath, not sure what to say. "So I can make the best out of my wedding. It will be one of the most important events of my life, _Malfoy_, and I want to look as beautiful as I can. I don't expect you would know about these things, because I don't expect you'll ever get married."

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know how much more beautiful you can get than what you are right now, Weasley."

Ginny was nonplussed. What was that supposed to mean? She could take it as a compliment, as if she was already so beautiful it wasn't possible to get any more beautiful, or an insult, as if she was so ugly it wasn't possible to get any prettier.

"And how would you know I'm not married?" Malfoy added contemptuously.

Appalled, Ginny said, "You're _married_?"

"Did I say that? No. Someone was engaged to me once, though, but then she turned out to be a selfish controlling bitch."

"Oh," said Ginny, softening a bit. "I'm sorry."

Malfoy shrugged. "I didn't like her, anyway. My father set me up with her."

"Your_ father_?" said Ginny, disbelieving. "You were going to get married to someone your father made you marry?"

"But I didn't marry her in the end," said Malfoy. "Then he got really pissed, yelled at me for a while, and so I left."

"Really?" 

He cast her a sideways glance. "Yeah. A friend found me an apartment and a job, and then here I am."

"Have you spoken to him since?" asked Ginny.

"Once or twice. It wasn't much."

"Oh," said Ginny. She was silent for a minute. "So what didn't you like about your….ex?" 

He raised an eyebrow. "A little bit of prying, are we?"

Ginny flushed. "Sorry," she said quickly. 

"It's okay," said Malfoy. "I don't really care. She was just…she wanted everything her way, like I was some sort of slave for her or something. Really conceited."

"And you're not?" said Ginny, starting to smile.

He looked at her. Not glaring at her, but it wasn't a friendly look either. "Watch it there, Weasley. She was way more conceited than I am."

Ginny nodded, with a slight smile. At that moment, the janitor that was cleaning up the acid arrived. 

"It's all done," he said. "Not a trace left. Good as new."

"Thanks, Jon," said Malfoy briefly, and Ginny followed him back to the office. 

***

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, I was just so eager to get it posted…the 'planner' thing, is sort of like a two-way email. And Draco's celebrity knowledge, I don't quite know yet myself how he knows…J…next chapter: party! And also, I'm trying to do art for this fanfic, so if anyone knows as good free website to post art plz let me know!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**- Two Months ch. 4

**Author**- connie113, in a past life GinnyMalfoy

**Other Fanfics I've Written**- Only Have Eyes for Her, also a d/g

**Rating**- PG-13

**Disclaimer**- yes, we all know how much I hate writing these and you guys hate reading them. But oh well. Not mine! Except the characters Peter Davis, Len McGuire, Mercer Rogers, various other people in the departments, and Veronica Nott, who will appear later in the story.

**Summary**- Ginny is engaged to Harry and their wedding is in two months, but when she starts working for Draco Malfoy, things start to change…

**Chapter Summary**- In which Draco has a heated conversation with his father, and the two go to a department party and Ginny meets a Beauxbaton exchange student named Peter. Involves swiveling leather chairs (thanks to Rhia/elfmyst J), a champagne colored dress, and some French foreigners. 

**A/N**: Thanks peoples for reading my fanfiction so far…and I hope my website was visited…J. There's an art page…I hope by the time you see this I've added some of Starling's art from DV by Cassie Claire…I love her series…and the art. Ok…and some people were asking me to owl them when the new chapter was up…I'm thinking that I could email you guys instead…it'd be easier for me, so if you could just leave your email in your review, I'd be happy to do so, I promise I won't give your email to other pplz, if that's what you're afraid of…please r/r!

Chapter Four 

Ginny entered the office one morning to find Malfoy deep in discussion with someone by the fireplace. Not really caring who it was, Ginny strode to her desk and sat down, looking into the 'in' box. However, she couldn't help but overhear his conversation.

"My position is the highest I can go for someone my age," Malfoy was saying impatiently. 

"It's intolerable," said a smooth silky voice. "It's perfectly disgraceful. A Malfoy actually working _for the government? Why, Draco, you must have _some_ sort of card up your sleeve. You were not raised to act this way._

"And are you sure you can survive on your own, Draco? It's a hard world, and the only way to get to the top, is to be the top. And you need wealth for it. I can provide that for you. If only you'd-"

"No," said Malfoy angrily. "I'm not like you. I can make my own way. I get respect; I'm not feared like you."

The other man gave a short bark of a laugh. "You really think they respect you? You're a Malfoy, Draco, and you will always be one. Nothing can change that."

Malfoy hesitated. Ginny could feel his anger raging through his veins. "I do not want to talk to you anymore," he said shortly. "Any connection we have ever had between us is gone. Do not bother me anymore."

"You can't run from it, Draco," replied the voice, slightly amused. "And don't worry. I will always be watching you. I shall talk to you again soon." There was a 'pop', and Malfoy turned back to his desk, sighing. 

"Who was that?" said Ginny, before she could stop herself.

"Weren't you taught not to eavesdrop?" snapped Malfoy. There was a long silence. "It was my father, alright?"

"Okay," said Ginny quietly to herself, and went back to her work. 

Malfoy swiveled around in his expensive leather chair to face her. "There's a department party tonight," he said. "I forgot to tell you. You're invited."

"A party?" said Ginny.

"Yeah," said Malfoy, turning back. "It's formal, and it's going to be at some guy's house. 14 Pentagonal Alley."

"Are you going?" 

Malfoy glanced at her. "I'm Head of the Department. I have to go."

"Oh," said Ginny, feeling stupid. "When does it start?"

"Seven o'clock," he said shortly. "It'd probably go on until midnight. So are you going to go? I can pick you up if you want."

"I can get there by myself," said Ginny, "if I go."

Malfoy shrugged as he went back to work. "Alright. I'll see you there, perhaps."

***

Ginny couldn't decide what to wear to the party. She did not have many fancy clothes. She considered just dressing semi-formally with a dress shirt and a nice skirt, but decided against it, and just threw on her Hogwarts graduation dress. Ginny was fond of that dress; it was a nice pale champagne colored gown, with a V-neck and thin shoulder straps. There was also a noticeable but not _too _noticeable slit up one leg. Putting it on, she looked at herself in the mirror, and then strapped on her high heels. Grabbing the small jacket that had come with the dress and a formal purse, she headed out the door.

***

Walking up the driveway of the house where the party was held, Ginny decided that it was indeed a huge mansion. 

"I'll walk you in," said a voice to her left. Turning, she found that it was Malfoy, cleaned up and dressed in a suit, offering his arm to her. She couldn't help thinking that he looked a great deal better than usual as she took his arm. 

"Glad you could make it, Weasley," he said as they went in.

"Really?"

"No, but it's nice to hear, isn't it?" he said, looking down at her, his eyes dancing mischievously. 

Ginny was about to retort something back at him, but she was interrupted by a yell. "Oi, Draco! Glad to see you!" A young, boyish looking man, perhaps slightly older than Malfoy, rushed over. He was energetic, with brown hair flopping back and forth as he bounded over, and a grin stretching across his face. 

"Hello, Pete," replied Malfoy. 

The man grinned and looked at Ginny. "Who's this?" he winked. "Another one?"

"Another one of what?" asked Ginny suspiciously. 

"She's my secretary," said Malfoy. Peter nodded, and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Peter Davis, Miss—uh…"

"Weasley," said Ginny, taking his hand. "Ginny Weasley."

"Call me Pete. I thought you looked familiar," said the young man. "You're Fred Weasley's sister."

"Yes," said Ginny, smiling.

Pete grinned. "We had great times together, Fred and I. And George too. They kept me laughing for hours straight."

Ginny smiled politely as Malfoy lead her away. "Later, Davis," he called. Pete waved avidly.

Malfoy turned to her. "Look, Weasley. I'd prefer that you call me Draco. Since everyone else here does. Okay?"

"Okay," said Ginny, wondering why she agreed so quickly. She shrugged to herself, and brushed the topic off her mind. 

Draco looked around the huge ballroom. "I'm going to go greet some people. There's punch over in that corner," he pointed, and she let go of his arm. "I'll see you later."

"Okay…Draco," said Ginny quietly to herself, sounding out the name, which sounded so right. She walked to the punch bowl, and poured herself some of the bubbling liquid. Then she stood in the corner, watching the other couples dance and talk. 

"May I have this dance?" a voice spoke next to her. It was Peter Davis, grinning and holding a cup of punch. 

"I'd love to," said Ginny, setting her glass down. He did the same, and then led her onto the dance floor. 

"Have you worked at the Ministry for long?" she inquired as he twirled her around.

"Nah," he said offhandedly. "Just started. Been working for about, six months. I graduated two years ago at Beauxbaton. I was an exchange student there."

"Oh," said Ginny. "So you know how to speak French?"

"_Oui, madamosielle," said Peter. "I speak it pretty fluently."_

Ginny smiled. "That sounds pretty good to me."

Pete smiled too. "So what about you? How long have you worked for Draco? He's a great guy, huh?"

"I just started," said Ginny. "And I don't know about the great guy part. He seemed pretty awful when I went to school at Hogwarts."

"You guys went to school together?" said Pete, slightly surprised. 

"Yeah," said Ginny. "He was a year older than me."

"So what's happening now? Do you have a boyfriend?" 

"Actually," Ginny admitted guiltily. "I'm engaged."

"Oh," said Pete, looking a bit disappointed. "To whom? Anyone I'd know?"

"Harry Potter," said Ginny. "You'd probably know him."

His eyes widened. "_The Harry Potter? Wow, Miss Weasley," he grinned, "or should I say soon-to-be Mrs. Harry Potter, you are one lucky lady."_

Ginny smiled, pleased.

"I was going to ask if we could do something sometime, but I guess your agenda's already full."

"Oh, no," said Ginny. "I'm sure I could find some time to do something, as friends."

"Yeah," he grinned. "I wouldn't want to steal Harry Potter's wife from him."

Ginny was going to say something, but she was cut off by a figure tapping on Peter's shoulder from behind him.

"Do you mind if I cut in, Davis?" came Draco's silky voice.

Peter let go of Ginny. "Not at all, Draco," he said, looking up at him. "Having a good time?"

"Sure," said Draco without enthusiasm. 

"Well, see you later, Ginny," said Pete, and he disappeared into the crowd. 

"What was that for?" asked Ginny, as they danced. She was slightly angry with Draco for barging in on them, but also pleased that he'd want to dance with her.

"What?" asked Draco.

"Nothing," said Ginny, giving up. "Why do you want to dance with me?"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Draco, looking amused. "I already danced with everyone else."

"So I'm just your last resort," Ginny retorted.

"No," said Draco softly, still smirking, "I saved the best for last."

Ginny felt a sharp intake and she did not say anything for the rest of the dance. 

"I need to sit down," she said, after the song was over.

She found a bench nearby, and sat, then realized that Draco had sat down next to her. Ginny needed to think. She was engaged. Then what was she doing at this party, dancing with these guys she hardly knew? How come she didn't go meet some of the ladies? And the worst part was, she felt…Ginny didn't want to think about what she felt. She needed to leave, before anything else happened.

Ginny looked over at Draco, who was watching her steadily. She wanted to say something to him, but the thing that came out was, "Are you flirting with me?"

"I don't flirt," said Draco, looking really amused. "I attract the attention of ladies I like."

"Are you doing that with me?" asked Ginny, half terrified now.

He studied her for a moment. "Possibly." Then, before Ginny could say anything, he leaned in and kissed her.

Ginny was too shocked to even push him away, as his hands went up to her face. Then she realized something even more horrible: she was kissing back, and she was enjoying it. Draco always had some sort of effect on her; even when he had laughed at her Valentine's song she had wrote for Harry. Maybe, deep down, she had always sort of liked him, but he was impossible to get, and she tried to hide her feelings by loathing him. But she never thought that maybe Draco could've liked her. He probably kissed all his lady friends, she thought with disgust, even though she didn't believe it. She tried to pull away from him, but her muscles refused to move, and she found herself becoming more eager rather than being angry with him. 

She wondered if Draco was like this all the time, if he knew how he made her feel whenever he touched her, or spoke to her. _Probably_, she decided. But he acted as if he didn't know, and he didn't go out of his way to talk to her. Ginny was frustrated. It wasn't as if she hadn't spoken to guys as she had with Draco before; why would this be any different-- 

"Draco!" a voice suddenly called, alarmingly near. 

The two broke apart. Ginny found that she was breathing quickly, but when she looked over at Draco, he seemed as though nothing had happened. 

"Draco!" the voice shouted again, and Draco stood up, searching through the crowd of people. A short pompous man appeared from the dance floor. He reached Draco. 

"Mercer Rogers," Draco greeted him shortly.

The man sighed. "I'm glad I found you, Draco. Those foreign people, they want to talk to you. I can't do anything; I don't speak French."

"You think I do?" snapped Draco, looking back at Ginny briefly. "Goddamnit, who invited them anyway?"

Mercer Rogers hesitated. "McGuire. Len McGuire. He thought we'd make a good impression on them. His office is right next to mine, remember?"

"I _know_ who McGuire is," said Draco impatiently. "I'm not some sort of blubbering fool."

"Sorry," Rogers mumbled.

"Tell him he's fired. I'll go deal with the foreigners. Isn't there anyone in this goddamn department who speaks French? Or has any sense?" 

"Peter does," Ginny suddenly piped up. "He studied at Beauxbatons."

Draco didn't say anything to her, but turned to Rogers. "Did you hear what she said? Go fire McGuire and find Davis for me. Now!"

"But, Draco, what'll I tell him? He's so--" 

"You're a creative guy," said Draco, already brushing past him. "Think up something." He disappeared.

Mercer Rogers sighed, and then caught sight of Ginny. "Peter Davis, is it? Always liked that kid. You're Draco's secretary, aren't you? Having fun yet?"

"I can't say," said Ginny, shrugging, but smiling. "Besides, he'd kill me if I told you everything I know about him."

"Uh-huh," said Rogers, disbelieving. "Yes, well he's a mysterious man. Sometimes it seems like he wants to kill me too, and other days he doesn't. You be careful, missy, hear?"

"Yeah," said Ginny. The man winked, and left. 

Sighing, Ginny sat back down. He left her, just like that. Not even a 'good-bye'. Why was Draco so confusing? She couldn't stop thinking about him, and hoped that he would come back. Standing up, Ginny walked around and met some of the other people from her department, finding out that Padma Patil also worked there, but her office was pretty far away from Draco. She did not see Draco for the remainder of the evening, but she did find Peter Davis again and after dancing with him again, she left at ten o'clock.

Around midnight, as Ginny was preparing to go to bed, the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ginny?" Even with all the noise in the background, she could tell it was Draco.

"Yeah?" she said, irritated and annoyed.

"Are you home?"

"Where else could I be?" There was no mistaking the contempt in her voice.

"Why'd you leave so early?"

"How'd you know I left?"

"Peter told me," Ginny could practically see him next to the pay phone, leaning against the wall, his expression somewhat annoyed. "Listen, I'm still at the party. Did you get home okay?"

"Yeah," said Ginny, with no expression whatsoever. 

"Did you have a good time?" If Ginny had listened more carefully, she could've heard the slight fakeness in that question.

"Yeah," Ginny lied.

"I was going to introduce you to some people, but then you left. Padma Patil was there. She went to Hogwarts?"

Ginny imagined Draco and Padma in a lip lock, and felt furious. "I saw her," she said, forcing herself to talk normally. 

"Okay," the voice at the other end sounded slightly defeated. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then he hung up. 

Ginny stared at the receiver in her hand, furious. She knew she had wound herself up by imagining things, but Draco was no better. He had ditched her because some foreigners were angry, and then hung up on her. She sighed, and put the receiver back. Lying down on her bed, she looked at the photo of Harry by her bed stand. The photo Harry grinned and winked at her. She smiled, somewhat content, and fell asleep.

**A/N**: I just realized that this is the second time I ended a chapter with Ginny falling asleep. But that's ok. She's finally thinking of Draco as Draco, not Malfoy. Yes, I know the change was sort of pathetic, and Draco probably wouldn't say that, but what can I do? Anyway, I was hoping I could extend their relationship further without romantic stuff, but I don't have that much time and the power to write big long chapters like Cassandra Claire. And I'm not as good as her…

So next chapter: a nightclub! Yes, that is where our heroes are headed off to, and Draco finds drinking very satisfying! I am not saying that drinking is good. Only Draco can drink, because he is a superb being and no one is like him, because he is higher than all of us. Please r/r! You keep me going! Also, thanks to beta readers Meemo Malfoy and Rhia: thanks a lot! Now my fanfic shall be better!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hello. Sorry this chapter took so long; I got sort of un-motivated…and I will be really busy for the rest of the school year…plus I have other stuff I'm writing (if you're interested email me…)…Thanks for all the great reviews from all my great reviewers that have been reviewing the past chapters of **Two Months**. I have included a poll in this chapter review thing…I'm not sure how it works for you, but it's just to see what the readers want next to happen. And someone told me that Draco acted just a bit like a pervert, I do _not_ want that to happen, so please tell me if you think so and I'll change it somehow. And I have thought that maybe there might be some pplz that get the wrong idea from this fanfic, so here is a warning thing. Please read it.

WARNING: This fanfic contains some things that should not be imitated with your own personal lives. Meaning: Don't dump the your fiancé you've known forever for a guy you've only known for barely two months. This should only be done if you ever meet a guy like Draco Malfoy (and I doubt you will, but if you do, please tell me so I can steal him from you…), because Draco is so cool, so smart, so wonderful, that he is perfect, and there are not a lot like him, so don't do it. Also, because the overall moral of this story is that Draco Malfoy is a supreme being and everyone drools over him, Ginny can dump Harry…and also, don't drink!!! Alcohol is one of the top killers of people!! Just so you won't think I'm encouraging it…

Chapter 5

A few days after the party, Ginny arrived at work to find a wrapped coffee cup on her desk. "Misuse of Dark Objects Department" was inscribed onto the cup, along with "Ginny Weasley" and "Draco Malfoy, Head of Department."

"What's this for?" asked Ginny, turning to Draco.

He turned around. "Oh," he said, starting to look very satisfied. "It's your birthday present. Everyone in the Department gets one for their birthday. Next year you get a paper weight, and the next a sweater."

"Oh," said Ginny, inspecting the cup. A piece of paper fell out. On it was written in a barely legible scrawl "Happy Birthday. Draco." She had forgotten it was her birthday that day. "But why does it have your name on it?"

At this his well-known smirk surfaced. "Hey, I got to design these, I'm the Head of the Department. Besides, now no one will ever forget who's in charge around here."

Ginny, rolling her eyes, set the cup down. "Thanks anyway," she said. Then, as an afterthought, she added, "Even though I'll probably never use it…"

"No?" said Draco, with a sort of false mocking hurt in his eyes. "Why, I thought you'd cherish a present like that…I mean, after that department party, I rather thought you had feelings for me."

Ginny felt like vomiting. She did not want to be reminded of that. "I was trying to forget about that party, _Draco_, and I'd like to thank you for helping me. I do _not_ have _any_ feelings for you whatsoever," Ginny spat out.

He pretended to look disappointed.

"I'm _engaged_, Draco," said Ginny with contempt. "I have a perfectly wonderful husband-to-be and I don't need to go around sniffing for more romance. Especially not with you."

"Oh, really," said Draco, disbelievingly. "And I bet you just said that to make yourself try to believe that everything is alright in your life."

"Why would I do that?" Ginny said too quickly and too loudly. 

Draco shrugged, and went back to work. 

***

In the afternoon all thoughts about the morning's events had vanished from Ginny's mind. She went back to chatting happily with some people during lunch break, and was in a good mood when she strode back to her desk to find Draco already there. 

"Hey," she greeted cheerfully.

He nodded, acknowledging her presence. 

Not quite ready to get back to work yet, Ginny tried to continue the conversation. "So what're you doing tonight? It's Friday, isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Draco absentmindedly. 

Ginny waited a moment, and then when he didn't say anything else, said, "So are you doing anything exciting?"

Draco shrugged. "I might go to Planet Z or something."

"What's that?" asked Ginny, having heard of it but never dared to ask what it was.

He looked over at her, one eyebrow cocked. "A dance club."

"Oh," said Ginny, slightly embarrassed at the fact that Draco now knew she had no social life even if she was engaged. "So, um," she tried again, "Do you think I could go too?"

"I suppose so," said Draco, still not paying much attention. "You have to pay two Galleons to get in. But aren't you going home tonight?"

Ginny was surprised that he had kept track of the weeks when she stayed and when she went home. "Yeah," she said. "But I could leave tomorrow morning. Nothing exciting is happening at home, anyway."

"Isn't your beloved Potter there?" said Draco tiredly. 

"Yeah, but---" she paused. "You don't want me to go, right? Is that it?"

Draco didn't say anything, and for a moment Ginny thought that maybe the reason he didn't want her to go was because he knew she liked him. _Maybe he hates me_, she thought, weighing the possibilities.

"I guess I'll see you there," said Draco finally, and did not talk to her for the rest of the day, leaving Ginny to her tiresome paperwork.

***

Ginny found the club fairly easily, after consulting a wizarding phone book. She got under the overhang just as the first drops of rain started, and, paying her two Galleons, went inside the dark and thumping building. 

The music inside was loud, pounding in her ears. There was a deejay playing songs, and over in a corner was a food stand. The only time she could make out someone was when the spinning neon lights flashed over figure. Then she saw Padma Patil in a corner, looking flashy in a sequin top and a skirt. Ginny headed over towards the other girl.

"Hey, Ginny!" yelled Padma. 

Ginny nodded back, not willing to strain her vocal chords. 

Padma gestured to some of her other friends, and they started dancing. Padma grinned at Ginny as she bounced up and down.

"Come on, Ginny!" she shouted. "Let's see you dance!"

Ginny grinned back, and they danced for a few songs. When the music struck a slow song, they stopped. A tall man suddenly appeared beside Padma, and after talking to each other a bit, Padma waved Ginny good-bye and went to dance with him.

So Ginny stepped off to the side, sipping some light wine and watching the other couples sway back and forth to the music. Halfway through the song, one of Padma's girlfriends, Miesha Donovan found her and they chatted a bit. Another slow song came on, and Miesha giggled as they both spotted Draco Malfoy lurking in a corner, a bottle in his hand.

"Ask him to dance, Ginny," Miesha said boldly. "You are his secretary, aren't you?"

Ginny punched her lightly. "No way. He's probably drunk."

"So what?" Miesha grinned. "Gin, he is so good-looking, I can't believe you don't take advantage of your situation."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm engaged, Miesh." 

Her friend gave her a sly look. "Come on, you only live once…and besides, you two are not married yet."

Ginny sighed, as she looked at her friend's glowing face. "Fine," she said, capitulating. "But only if you stop bothering me about it."

"Sounds good to me," said Miesha, grinning.

"Only one song," said Ginny.

"Only one," Miesha agreed.

Ginny approached him cautiously, aware that he was watching her as she drew nearer. She finally reached him.

"So," Draco drawled. "I thought you didn't want to have any romantic involvement with me."

"I don't," said Ginny. "I just want to dance."

He held her gaze for a moment. "Alright," he said, setting down his glass of what was probably beer. "Alright." Draco took her wrist, as they swept onto the dance floor.

 Ginny put her hands on his shoulders, and he gripped her waist, and they started to dance. It felt sort of weird to Ginny; maybe it was because of the fact that she could smell the slight trace of alcohol in his breath. She spotted Miesha halfway through; she gave Ginny an enthusiastic wave. Ginny smiled to herself.

"Are you drunk?" asked Ginny, when Draco stumbled slightly. 

He blinked at her. "I only had a couple of beers."

She frowned as the song ended. "Well—see you later," she said, detaching herself from his grasp. 

"No, wait," he said, catching her wrist. "When are you leaving?"

Ginny glanced at a nearby clock. Ten minutes to midnight. She sighed. She was hoping that she could get home by eleven and the wake up early the next day to go home. So much for that. "I'll probably leave soon," she answered. 

"Do you want to go to my place?" asked Draco. "It's raining pretty hard right now, and my apartment's pretty near. We can wait there until the rain stops…unless you want to stay."

Ginny wondered why he was asking. She had not brought her wand with her, seeing that she had no pocket in her skirt and did not want to burden herself with a clunky wand. "Okay," she finally said, "only until the rain stops."

She could swear that at that moment Draco almost smiled, but quickly resumed his normal self. He led her out the exit, and in a few moments, they were stepping inside Draco's apartment.

Ginny glanced around at the small cramped space. There was a fireplace, an armchair and a long sofa completing the living room. In the back was a small kitchen, with cupboards, a stove and a sink. There was also a hallway, which Ginny presumed led to the bedrooms and bathrooms. 

Draco sank into an armchair, massaging his forehead. "God, that club wore me out," he said to no one in particular.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. A suspicion was growing inside her that he really was drunk. "Did you dance a lot?"

He looked up at her. "No, just you and a few other girls. And I talked to some people."

Shrugging, Ginny said, "Can I use your phone?"

"Yeah," said Draco wearily. "It's over there," his hand gestured to a vague corner of the room.

Punching in a few numbers, Ginny waited for someone to pick up as she called the Burrow. "Hello?" someone finally said.

Ginny was slightly relieved as she heard Harry's familiar voice. "Hey, love."

"Ginny?"

"Yeah," said Ginny. "Listen, I was out tonight with a couple of girls--" she winced as she heard herself lie to Harry. "I'm back, but I won't be coming home until tomorrow. I'll probably get there around mid morning."

"Aw…" said Harry. "I was hoping you were on your way."

"Yeah," said Ginny. "Me too."

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Of course," Ginny replied.

"I love you, Gin," said Harry.

Ginny took in a sharp intake as she heard those familiar words that were exchanged between them every day last summer. Then, remembering herself, she said quickly, "I love you too," and hung up. 

"Your darling Potter?" said Draco as she turned around, putting the phone back.

"Yes, it was," said Ginny, slightly annoyed. 

He watched her with an amused expression. "So tell me, Ginny, what is it that you find so wonderful about him? His skinny chicken legs? His untidy black hair? The glasses he wears because he can't afford contacts? Or maybe the ugly scar plastered on his forehead?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "For your information, Draco, Harry is the bravest person I have ever known."

He was not expecting that, and he seemed surprised for a moment. Only a moment, before he slouched back into his chair. "And you love him?" he asked.

"Of course I love him," said Ginny loudly. "I've loved him ever since I've known him."

Draco nodded briefly as he pushed himself up from his chair. "I remember," he said, standing by the fireplace, "in my second year. On Valentine's Day, you sent Potter a singing valentine."

Ginny flushed furiously.

"It was the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard," said Draco. He started reciting. "_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad; his hair's as black as a blackboard. Oh, I wish he were mine, he's really divine; the hero that conquered the Dark Lord_." When he was done, he looked over Ginny, whose face matched her hair.

"You memorized that?" she said through gritted teeth. 

He smirked. "Hey, it's pretty catchy, Weasley," he said, and even though Ginny knew he was playing with her mind, it still made her fume with anger. 

"Well, _fine_!" said Ginny huffily. "Say whatever you want about me and Harry. But I'm not going to be here to hear it!" And then, as an afterthought, she said, "I hate you, Malfoy!" Ending with that, she headed for the door.

Just as she was about to reach for the doorknob, Draco grabbed her shoulder roughly and turned her to face him. Ginny tilted her chin up defiantly, ready for whatever he was going to say.

"No you don't," said Draco with an odd sort of satisfied look. "You know you don't."

"Don't what," said Ginny, but they both knew what it was. 

He studied her for the longest time, and Ginny grew uneasy. She was only nineteen, and he was much stronger than she was. Another fact that added to this was that it was nighttime. Ginny thought about what he had said about the valentine. At first she thought he just did it to piss her off, but now she was thinking that maybe behind it was a desperate cry for help. She knew she was being dramatic, but maybe Draco just needed to be loved. His father was definitely not going give him that. His mother…Ginny remembered seeing her at the World Cup, looking as if there was something dirty under her nose. And Draco was always so hardhearted; it was just so hard to reach him…

Without thinking, Ginny stood up on her tiptoes, and, placing her hands on his face, kissed him on the side of his mouth. It was all the invitation he needed. 

And then, before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her on the mouth roughly, and gripping her upper arms so hard that she would have shouted if her mouth wasn't so busy…He touched her hair, and after that she did not keep track of what he did, all she knew was that he was kissing her, she was kissing him, and she was feeling something she hadn't felt with Harry. It was only when she felt his hand slid under the back of her blouse did she jolt back into reality. She pushed him away. 

"Ginny wha--" Draco looked genuinely surprised.

It was then she could see what they had been doing…and it was not as she had thought it was. Her cloak had come undone and had landed on the floor, her blouse was halfway unbuttoned, and later, when she looked in a mirror, found that her hair was a horrid mess. Draco's usually perfect hair was distorted too, and he staggered when she pushed him. Ginny adjusted her skirt.

"Draco…" she said, breathing quickly. "What were we…what were you…Draco, you're drunk!"

"No I'm no," he said, not convincing either of them. 

"God Draco, how could you…" Ginny bit her lip as tears sprang to her eyes. She did not know Draco was that eager. "Draco…you… and I thought you--"

Draco looked like he was truly sorry. "Ginny, oh God, I'm sorry…I…I guess I just had too much to drink…I didn't mean to do that…Ginny, don't look at me like that…"

"I'm going home," said Ginny, her voice quavering.

"No, Ginny, don't go…it's still raining outside," Draco said half-helplessly. "Ginny…"

Ginny looked out the window. He was right, it was still pouring torrents of rain, and she didn't have her wand…

"Ginny, look…why don't you stay here for the night…please, don't leave like this…"

She looked at him. He seemed helpless, and yet Ginny knew him better than that.

He could tell what she was thinking. "Ginny…look, you can sleep in my room, okay? It's got a lock…I promise I won't try anything, I'll sleep here, on the couch…"

She was considering it.

"Come on, Ginny, I'll take you back home first thing in the morning…"

"Alright," said Ginny finally. 

He didn't say anything, but looked somewhat relieved. _He looked so tired_, Ginny thought. And it was true, Draco did look the most tired she had ever seen him.

"First thing in the morning," Ginny whispered. "You'll take me back?"

"Yes," said Draco. He started to leave.

"Wait--" said Ginny suddenly. He turned around. "Draco…I…" The words choked in her throat. He didn't take his gaze off of her. "Never mind," she said quickly.

They looked at each other for some time, and when Draco turned and left they both knew the unspoken words Ginny was about to say, and they both knew that Ginny was in love with him.

***

A/N: There ends ch.5! Next chapter: Ginny goes back to the Burrow, to some interesting events. Secrets pour out, and Harry grows troubled. Thanks for reviewing, I owe you guys so much!!! And if you want to be updated for the next chapter, drop your email in your review and I'll be sure to contact you via email!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello, and welcome to Two Months ch.6. Yes, I know I don't post too often, but that is because I'm REALLY busy. So please bear with me. I just finished my original short story (see it here) and I'm really happy, b/c that's the second thing I've finished ALL my life!!! (related to writing, that is.) Also, I'm making my HTML website and it's complicated but I'll get through…I searched "SpiritGReeN" on Google once, and I found this cool background called 'spiritgreen' so I'm happy…it's the name of my webbie, in case you're wondering. 

And also, change of plans for ch.6. Draco and Ginny spend a day together, then she goes home on Sunday! So please still r/r, and if you want to join my update list for my website and stuff I write (including Two Months), please put your email in ur review! Thanks a whole bunch for reading! You guys keep me going!

Chapter 6 

Ginny woke up feeling groggy, and not recognizing where she was and what the hell she was wearing. Then she remembered. _I'm in Draco Malfoy's apartment and I'm wearing one of his old shirts_. She thought for a bit. _Eww_. Then last night came flooding back to her…

"Ohhh…" said Ginny, about to sink back into sleep before she saw the clock on the bedstand. _10:30_. She blinked, to make sure she wasn't seeing things. No she wasn't. Ginny cursed herself. She had planned on getting up at 7:00 and being on the 8 o'clock train! Too late now…Ginny got up, washed, and changed into her own clothes. She then made the bed, and went out into the living room/kitchen.

Draco was frying eggs in a pan. When Ginny came out of the bedroom, he turned around. "Good morning," he said, somewhat cheerful.

Ginny blinked slowly. "I'm supposed to be on the train right now."

"I know," he said, turning back to the sizzling eggs. "You must've been tired."

"When'd you wake up?" said Ginny. She was in a bad mood.

"Around seven thirty," said Draco.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" said Ginny, irritated.

He turned to look at her. "What was I supposed to do, run into your room screaming? You slept like a rock, and besides, I told you I wouldn't try anything. What if you woke up to me standing over you?"

Ginny almost cracked a smile. "Okay, okay. Do you have some coffee?"

He slid a mug of steaming coffee over too her. Ginny took a huge gulp and almost choked. "Ugh! How do you drink this stuff?" She looked down at the black coffee. "Don't you have cream or something?"

"Nope," said Draco, almost smirking. "Just coffee."

Ginny sighed, and then, still blinking the sleep out of her eyes, drained the whole thing. She ended up coughing violently. 

"Whoa," said Draco, slightly amused. "That's a first."

"That got me awake," said Ginny. "I have to call Harry. There is no way I'd arrive at the Burrow this morning. I'll have to take one of the late afternoon trains."

Draco shrugged, and Ginny headed to the phone.

"Hello? Harry?" she said as someone picked it up.

Relief surged into her as she heard Harry's familiar voice, now laced with worry. "Ginny? I was expecting you ages ago."

"I know," said Ginny, sighing. "I slept in. I'm sorry, Harry, I just didn't get up."

"Oh," Harry sounded defeated.

"I'll leave on one of the trains later on in the day. You can expect me around the evening. I promise."

"Okay, Ginny. It's just that I miss you so much. Are you at your house? Maybe I could come visit you and we could spend the weekend together, just you and me."

"No, I want to come home. And I stayed over at…a friend's house," Ginny felt a sharp guilt. She wasn't exactly lying to Harry, just twisting the truth a bit, but she still felt horrible.

"Alright," said Harry. "So I'll see you tonight? For sure?"

"For sure," Ginny confirmed. "I love you."

"Love you too," said Harry. "Bye."

"Bye," she said, and they both hung up. 

Ginny turned to Draco. "Can you take me back to my apartment? I want to go home."

He glanced her. "Now? You haven't had breakfast yet."

"I'll get it at home. I have some things to do before I leave on the train," said Ginny, wanting to get away from Draco Malfoy as soon as possible.

"Alright," said Draco, who could not break his promise. "I'll take you home."

When Ginny was getting on her coat, she looked back at him. "Draco," she said. "About last night…"

He shook his head. "I know you didn't mean it. We were both tired. Just forget about it."

Ginny wanted to say something else, but didn't. "Yeah," she said. "Just forget it."

***

Ginny was walking around Diagon Alley. She had left her duffel bag back at the train station, and would go back for it when it was time for her train. Still having a few hours to spend, she wandered around aimlessly after she had lunch at the Three Broomsticks. 

Now, she was passing the Broomsticks again, and she took in the warm scent coming out of it. It was too bad she couldn't go in and buy a Butterbeer; she had left her wallet at the train station with her other stuff and only had enough money to buy a simple sandwich, and she was freezing. She was so absorbed in the Three Broomsticks that she didn't watch where she was going and crashed into someone. 

Ginny closed her eyes, expecting to fall, but she didn't. Instead she felt a hand circle around her waist and catch her. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was. But Ginny did anyway, and found herself looking into the all-too-familiar face of Draco Malfoy, this time with a slight smirk.

"Watch where you're going Weasley," he said, with the playful trace of their old hostility. 

Ginny took a breath of relief. "What are you doing here, Draco?"

"I should be asking you that question," he said. "I thought you had things to do."

"I do," said Ginny, embarrassed. "And I was doing them until you came along."

"Until you bumped into me, you mean," said Draco, correcting her.

"No," said Ginny. "Until you came along."

Draco shook his head ruefully. "Okay, you win," he said. "You look half-frozen to death. Come on, I'll buy you a Butterbeer." He took her wrist.

"I have my own money," said Ginny indignantly.

"Which you left at the train station," Draco pointed out. When he saw her look of disbelief, he said, "Just a lucky guess. If you had money, you would already be in there right now, sipping Butterbear."

Ginny had to smile. "Alright, Mr. Malfoy, I'll allow you to buy me a Butterbeer."

"My pleasure," he said, and they walked in the Three Broomsticks.

Madame Rosmerta approached them, and Draco smiled cheerfully at her. "Two Butterbeers, please," he called.

"Sure thing, Mr. Malfoy," said the pub owner. She nodded at Ginny readily. "Miss Weasley." And she hurried away.

The two of them sat down at a table in the corner and waited for their drinks. It was when they came before the one of them spoke.

"So, Draco," said Ginny, as she sipped her Butterbeer and warmth flowed into her. "What are you doing here?"

He lifted his mug to his lips. "I was thinking about a movie," he pulled out two tickets from the inside of his coat. "Wanna come along?"

Ginny eyed him suspiciously. "Do you always carry around two tickets?"

"Sure," said Draco, the corner of his mouth turning up. "Just in case I…bump into a friend."

"And am I considered your friend?" asked Ginny mockingly.

"No," he said, twirling the tickets between his fingers. "No, Ginny, you're much more than that."

Ginny tried not to smile. "Are you flirting with me, Draco Malfoy?"

He didn't say anything, but his eyes bore into her as he looked at her from under his hair. "So do you want to come or not?" he said, smirking. "Because I can very well find someone else to go with me."

Ginny titled her chin up. "I'd love to go see a movie with you, Mr. Malfoy. I'm pleased you asked," she saw him grin in an amused way, and then he stood up.

"Alright, Miss Weasley," he said, as he plonked a few coins on the table. "We must be on our way, then."

***

The two of them entered the dark theater five minutes before the movie started. Advertisements were flashing across the screen, advertising for Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Mrs. Clean's Dishwash Soap. 

"What's this movie about?" Ginny whispered, as they settled down near the back.

Even in the darkness Ginny could see Draco smile. "It's called 'The Secretary'."

Ginny suddenly tensed. "And what's it about?"

"Oh," said Draco. "It's about a secretary who falls in love with her boss, but her boss is really a demon. In the end she dies," he paused, and if there was more light in the theater Ginny would be able to see his thoughtful contemplating look. "It's kind of a sad ending, actually. The demon wins."

The screen flashed again, and music came on. "It's starting," said Ginny.

The movie was very….interesting. After about half-way through, Ginny thought that it was pretty much about love, and evil. There was a lot of making out, and there was a lot of blood and evil and whatnot. Ginny wondered what kind of people would watch this kind of movie.

"Um, Draco?" said Ginny tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Who directed this movie?" she asked, thinking that it must have been some sick-minded individual.

He suddenly looked over at her, a grin spreading his face. "Some old warlock. But what might interest you is that my father funded it."

Ginny suddenly felt sick. "Your father?"

"Yeah," said Draco easily. "That's why I had the tickets."

"Oh," said Ginny as a new scene started. The secretary was in the demon's lair, and they were talking in hushed tones, clasped in each others' arms. The demon was telling her to 'join him' and she was pleading with him, and both looked so ridiculous that Ginny almost wanted to laugh.

She suddenly felt breath stir under her ear, and realized Draco was right there. "Do you like it?" he whispered.

"It's…nice," she told him, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Doesn't the secretary remind you of someone?" he said, and Ginny shivered.

Surprisingly, Draco drew back. "I think it sucks too," he said, and she could see his hair shining with what light there was in the theater. "Which is why I think we should put our time to good use. I didn't waste my tickets for nothing."

"And that would be…" Ginny started to say.

Draco leaned over, and he kissed her earlobe. Ginny trembled at his touch, thinking all the while of the demon drinking the secretary's blood.

He seemed to be reading her thoughts. "I'm not a demon," he whispered. "Not that I know of…" She felt his fingers under her chin, and turning her to face him. His face was inches from hers, and she could feel his breathing. 

She leaned forward slightly, and so did he. They met at the mouth in a kiss. Draco's hand circled under her hair, his thumb by her ear. Ginny just let him do what he wanted; she wasn't quite sure if what she was doing was right yet. He whispered her name, and Ginny shuddered again at his touch. Her arms stayed by her sides, and Draco kept on leaning forward. 

Ginny thrust back a hand to steady herself, and the two practically fell onto the empty seat next to them. The armrest dug into her back, and she winced. Draco pulled away.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked in a low voice. Ginny nodded, and he got up. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Okay," Ginny said in a barely audible whisper.

Draco reached over a touched her hand, and then held it, tracing the lines of her palm with his fingers. "The movie's almost over," he told her. "We can't get out until then."

Ginny just nodded, and they turned back to the movie.

She couldn't quite concentrate on the movie for the rest of the time at the theater,  the reason being that Draco had possession of her hand…but she did manage to get a vague idea of the end of the movie. After the secretary refused to 'be' with the demon, he practically tore off her clothes and a graphic lovemaking scene endured. To put it briefly, the secretary had cuts and bruises from it, and a large slash across her stomach. Ginny wasn't sure how the secretary got them, but the next day, the demon pounced on her (against her will), and when he was finished, she was dead.

"Quite a remarkable ending, don't you think?" Draco said pleasantly as they walked out of the theater. "I really like the part when she screams as he bites her."

"Ugh," said Ginny, who still can't get the picture of the secretary's dead body out of her mind.

"So, where to?" said Draco.

Ginny checked her watch. "I've still got two hours left," she said.

Draco suddenly broke into a wide (and sly) grin. "Alright," he said. "Let's go get a room at this hotel I know of."

***

The hotel was named 'The Secret Room' which, to Ginny, was kind of corny. The desk clerk looked a bit uncertain when Draco signed them in as Mr. and Mrs. Bob Johnson, but it all went away when Draco gave him two Galleons as a tip. 

"What exactly are we going to do in a hotel room?" Ginny asked, a bit weakly, as they rode the elevator to the fifth floor.

"Anything we like," Draco replied airily, and Ginny swallowed.

They reached room 206 fairly quickly, and Draco opened the door as he swished the key in. The room was quite large; the huge king-sized bed filling up almost the whole room, its covers drawn and tight, the pillows plumped. A door led to a tiled bathroom, and another one to a walk-in closet, which, Ginny thought feebly, was almost as big as her room back in the Burrow. 

"How much did this room cost?" said Ginny, as she watched Draco bounce on the bed.

He grinned at her as he stopped. "Don't worry, you won't have to pay anything."

"I better not," said Ginny, still standing. "So, uh, what exactly are we going to do?"

"We can talk," said Draco, but his eyes said something else, or so Ginny thought. "Come sit down with me."

Reluctantly, Ginny did. She turned to look at him, and he her, his sharp gray eyes watching her; his fine white-blond hair falling neatly to his eyes; his perfect Malfoy features that everyone, male and female, envied so much. He was so deathly beautiful, even a bit feminine, but his brutal honesty erased any thoughts that he would be like a girl…

"Don't stare at me like that," said Draco, suddenly turning away, his delicate hair stirring with the movement of his head. "What were you thinking about?"

Ginny blushed involuntarily as she blurted out: "Your hair." 

A smile crept onto his features, as he swiftly used a hand to brush it back, but it just fell back onto his face. "And what about my hair?"

"How I wish mine was like yours," she said absently.

He looked amused, as he reached a hand towards her to touch her flaming red hair. She stiffened. Ginny's hair was more textured than fine, and more rough than delicate, but still soft to the touch, and Draco fingered a lock of it, twirling it between his fingers. 

"Relax," he said soothingly. "I'm not going to bite." He let go of her hair. "Remember back at the theater?" she nodded faintly. "I liked it," he whispered softly.

Ginny didn't say anything. "I'm not drunk this time," he said. "Forget Potter. I have you this time." And then he closed the space between them and kissed her. 

Draco's words ran through her mind as she felt his cool lips on hers. _Forget Potter. Forget Harry…_Then she tried desperately to remember him, to pretend that she was really kissing Harry, that the person she was wrapping her arms around was Harry. But Harry did not smell the way Draco did; Draco smelled like burnt wood and pepper, while Harry smelled clean, like soap or shampoo, and his clothes always smelled like they were just washed. 

Draco's hands snaked around her waist, and then sliding under her shirt, so that he was in direct contact with her skin. Ginny almost yelped at how cold his hands were, but her mouth was occupied…He left her mouth, to kiss the side of her ear, and Ginny kept her eyes closed, trying to get lost in the moment, and to…forget Harry, so she wouldn't feel guilty. Then she tried to fantasize that maybe Harry was with another woman too, so she wouldn't feel that guilty, but it didn't work. Harry wasn't that kind of person. 

But Draco was. Ginny felt his hands come between the nonexistent space between them and undo the first buttons of her blouse, all the while his mouth traveling down to her neck, where he planted a few kisses there. He stopped the attention on her neck for a while while he worked the buttons, and Ginny didn't move, waiting patiently. 

"How many girls have you brought up here?" she asked him, suddenly alarmed.

He stopped what he was doing, and looked at her. "A lot," he said ruefully.

Ginny didn't say anything, but started buttoning her buttons back up, and he let her. "My wedding," she said, "is in two weeks, and I'm getting married to the best person I've ever know, the kindest soul I've ever met, and now…" He wasn't looking at her. "Look at me," she said, and he did, his gray eyes penetrating into her, making her regret it. "I'm—I'm up here in a strange place, with a guy I hardly know…and, I'm not the first one he's brought up here…" she looked at him forcefully, tears suddenly springing to her eyes. "I will not be used, Draco, I won't," she said. "But…" the tears started coming. "I love Harry…but now…I think I'm in love with someone else. I know I shouldn't be, and he'd only break my heart, but…what am I supposed to do?"

Draco didn't say anything, and Ginny tore away from him, frustrated and sobbing, and standing up. "I'm in love with _you_, alright? Say something, won't you?"

He stood up, and went over to her, putting his arms around her. She let him, and she cried. After she regained control of herself, Ginny said, "I'm going to miss my train."

"Alright," Draco said. "I'll see you later, then."

She broke away from him, and wiped away what she could of her tears. Then she reached for the doorknob, but let her hand drop slowly as she studied Draco, who stood opposite her, watching. "Aren't you going to say anything else?" she asked him. "To what I told you, I mean."

Draco stood there silently, and Ginny nodded as she headed out the door. But not before she felt his hand gripping her shoulder, and spinning her around so he could kiss her pinned up against a wall. Ginny felt a whirlwind of emotions, and wondered what Draco was thinking. Then, he whispered into her ear, "I haven't forgotten what you said, Ginny…" he backed off her, and pushed a loose strand of her hair, behind her ear. "Have a good trip."

And Ginny left, feeling odd, and trying to figure out what the hell he meant.

A/N: Yes! I'm finally done with this chapter! Pretty long, for a chapter I just thought up…so next chapter is when Ginny finally goes back to the Burrow (after all the delays) and things are revealed. I couldn't help myself when they went to the theater…it was fun making up that movie…and I'm not sick-minded, if you were wondering. I considered making Draco say that he loved her too, but it kind of was not like him…


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Two Months**

**Author**: Moi, Coni! :)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Ginny's wedding to Harry is in two months, but things change when she works for Draco's secretary…

**Chapter Summary**: In which Ginny goes home, talks to Hermione, and Harry is disturbed

**A/N**: Sorry this chapter took so long, but I was really busy! :( So…well…it's here now, so please read and review! I've also finished a new layout for my site, and an original short story for this year's Scholastic Writing Awards, and also working on Elements. (they can all be found on fictionpress, where my username is Coni, or my site, and see my profile for the url). And also, please join my forum I created in the summer, Writer Spirits! It's for writers and artists to share and discuss! It's good, so join! (url on my profile) :) thankies! 

**Chapter 7**

Ginny walked through the gate leading up to the front door of the Burrow, and went through the small wooden door. There were no signs of activity in the kitchen, except for a cooking pot bubbling delightfully on the stove and a sponge scrubbing some plates. Ginny went through the hall, and up the stairs to her room. She hoped she would be able to find someone to talk to about Draco.

Halfway up the stairs, she heard a two small 'pops' and two figures Apparated on top of her, resulting in all three of them all falling down the stairs in a heap. They all landed at the bottom, and Ginny detangled herself from her two brothers as they both got up, dusting themselves.

"Hi, Ginny!" said Fred brightly. "We heard you come in."

"So you decided you'd surprise me by Apparating on top of me," said Ginny dryly.

George grinned ruefully. "Our aim is getting better. We can Apparate to exactly where we want to go now."

"I can tell," said Ginny, picking up her bag. "So where is everyone?" 

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron went out," said George. "They went to the hill to fly a bit."

"Oh," said Ginny, thought about Draco nagging at the back of her mind. "I think I'll go fi-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Hermione and Ron burst in through the front door, both flushed and grinning. Hermione saw Ginny, and waved. "Hey, Gin."

Ginny grinned back. "What've you guys been doing?" she asked, as Ron picked out a piece of straw from Hermione's hair.

"Fighting with grass," said Ron solemnly, and then he broke into a huge smile. "How're you, Ginny? What kept you?"

"Oh, I was, you know," said Ginny. "With a friend."

Ron nodded, and Ginny said, "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Out," said Hermione. "Dinner with a friend. They won't be back until…late," she suddenly gave Ginny a weird look. "How come you're not asking about Harry? He's been all depressed and moping because you were so late."

"So he's still out there?" asked Ginny nervously.

"Yeah," said Ron. "He really needs to lighten up. Go out and find him, Gin. Before he suicides and throws himself off his broom."

"Alright," said Ginny, but she pulled Hermione aside as the brothers went upstairs. Hermione brushed a stray hair out of her eyes, as Ginny said, "Can I talk to you later?"

"Sure," the other girl said brightly. "What about?"

"I'll tell you later," said Ginny, trying to make her voice sound light. "I'm going to go find Harry."

Hermione nodded, and Ginny went out the door, and started to climb the small hill. After a few minutes, a shape swooped down from above. It was Harry, sitting on his Firebolt, hovering so that the toes of his worn sneakers brushed the grass.

"Hey," said Ginny wearily.

Harry didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," she said, walking over to lay a hand on the broomstick. She ran her hand over its shiny surface. "I got caught up in stuff."

Harry nodded faintly.

"Hermione told me you've been moping," said Ginny. "All for me?"

This time, he broke into a grin, and gestured for Ginny to climb on. She did, wrapping her arms around Harry's middle, wondering if the broomstick would hold two people. As they took off, Harry said, "I told myself I was going to be mad at you when you came home. But it's too hard." He turned around to grin at her, and she grinned back.

"Are you sure this can hold the both of us?" she asked.

"If you haven't been putting on any weight," said Harry carelessly.

Ginny grinned to herself, tightening her arms around Harry's waist, and closed her eyes as Harry soared them up into the bright sky.

***

After dinner, Ginny pulled Hermione aside on the stairs. Her parents had not yet come home, and Ginny wanted to talk to the other girl before they did come home and started asking her questions about her time at office.

"Hey," said Hermione, as Ginny pulled her into Ginny's room. "You wanted to talk to me, right?"

"Yeah," said Ginny nervously, as they both sat on the bedspread.

"What about?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

"Well…" Ginny did not know how to start. She wasn't even sure she wanted to tell Hermione, but she had to tell someone, and Hermione would be the best person to tell. "It's…it's about the wedding. I'm…uncertain."

Hermione frowned slightly, tilting her head. "Are you nervous about the wedding? Or…unsure if you should have it?" her last words were articulated clearly, and Ginny felt as if her friend had already seen through her, already knew.

She didn't say anything, but looked down at her hands helplessly, trying to make her mouth form the words. "I'm uncertain," she finally whispered. 

Hermione reached for the younger girl's hand, and grasped it firmly, looking hard into her face. "I know everyone gets nervous about their wedding, Ginny," she said slowly. "About how if the person they're marrying is the…right one. I've had that, but I've been very happy with Ron. If it's just nerves…or maybe…something else?"

Ginny couldn't bear to look at Hermione as she said, in a voice barely audible, "There's someone else." When Hermione didn't say anything, she continued on to say, "It's Draco."

There was an awkward moment of silence after that, in which Ginny turned redder than her hair, and Hermione sat, letting Ginny's words sink in. And then Hermione was wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, Ginny," said Hermione, sort of sadly. "Oh, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…"

"I'm sorry," said Ginny, her voice muffled by Hermione's sweater.

"No, no, no," said Hermione. "It's not me you should apologize to. If anyone, it's Harry."

"I know," Ginny said miserably. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Hermione released Ginny, and they both sat back down on the bed, Hermione holding both of Ginny's hands. "Hold on," she said. "First, you need to tell me everything. Everything about how it happened, and why. Everything." 

Ginny did. Everything, the very beginning, the first day at work, all the lines exchanged between them. All that happened, every touch, every glance. Hermione listened patiently even when Ginny went into elaborate detail about Draco's wardrobe, which took a long time, being that he had a lot of clothes. 

When she finished, Hermione spoke. "You know you still have to tell him," she said quietly.

Ginny did not need to ask who "he" was. "I know," she realized she was crying. "But I can't! You know how hard he took Sirius's death, and he's not even over that yet…"

Hermione continued patiently. "But, Ginny, you need to get your feelings straight. You need to know if you're really in love with him, or if it's just because he's hotter than any of the guys on the cover of _Playwitch_. And you need to know if he loves you. You can't just make decisions like this. You need to know how he feels ab--"

The door to the bedroom suddenly burst open, and Ron stood in the doorway. "Ginny, Herm," he said. "Come downstairs, Mum and Dad are home, and Mum's making her--" he noticed Ginny's tear streaked face. "What's wrong?"

And so Ron was told the story, beginning to end. He reacted almost the same way Hermione had, hugging her and saying her name a lot of times. He also called Draco a bunch of names that made Hermione throw a pillow at him.

"What are you going to do?" Ron then asked.

"I don't know," said Ginny. "I need to think about it. But you're both right. I need to know exactly how I feel and how he feels."

Hermione nodded. "We'll leave you alone now. I trust you to make a good decision about this." She smiled. "I know you'll make the right one."

Ron nodded, and then the two left. 

***

But it was before they left the room that another person had been outside. Holding a mug, Harry had wanted to find Ginny. However, he refrained from opening the door when he heard the numerous voices, and it was the words he caught: "Draco", "Harry", and "Draco's apartment", that made him stop and start to listen. He knew he shouldn't have, but afterwards, he did not tell anyone that he had heard, and kept it to himself. The following week, Harry left the Burrow, saying that he had "things to attend to". 

**A/N**: There we go! Yay! Chapter done…if you want to be updated please give me your email, and then you'll probably receive a bravenet confirmation thingy, and you need to accept the subscription to my updates on my site and writings. Next chapter: Ginny is neglected, Harry goes somewhere, and a new character comes in! See you there!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: **Two Months**

Author: Coni

Rating: PG-13

Chapter Summary: New character comes in!

A/N: Another chapter is finally up! Please r/r! And read some of my originals on !

Draco Malfoy looked up on Monday morning to see a very angry Harry Potter strolling up to him.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy, stay away from Ginny Weasley," Potter said, quite belligerently.

Draco pretended not to see him.

"Malfoy! Turn around and look at me!"

He did, widening his eyes beatifically. "You're quite rude, Potter," he said. "And what scary and daunting threats you make. I can't help it if Ginny just can't resist me."

It was actually somewhat ingratiating to see Potter turn redder and redder, livid with fury. Draco broke him off with a short laugh.

"Calm down, Potter, I was just joking. You have nothing to worry about, your precious little Ginny is absolutely fine. Great condition."

"Don't flout me!" Potter said, very loudly. "I have reason to suspect you! And if you lay as much as a finger on her, I'll have your neck!"

Draco inspected his perfectly manicured nails for a moment, and then turned back to Potter. "Are you quite done?" he asked, ever so politely. "I'm a busy man, you know."

Seething, Potter said, "Just one finger…"

Then he turned on his heels and left, just as a memo flew in. Draco ensconced happily in his chair as Potter disappeared from view, and held out a hand to receive the note. However, a slight frown appeared on his face as he read, and the frown got deeper and deeper…

Ginny walked into office almost lightly, ready to take on the day's events and to face whatever challenges lay ahead. _I will tell Harry_, she thought. _After I talk to Draco and work it out. Harry will be able to take it; he's strong. And it's what's right and what should happen_.

Draco was waiting for her at her desk.

"Ginny," he said. "You've been transferred."

"What?"

Draco glanced at the slip of paper he was holding. "To Mr. Roske's office. On the next floor, Department of Magical Transportation. You're to work for him now."

Ginny suddenly felt very sick, very fast. "What? Why? Then who will be your secretary?"

"Me," a voice behind her said. Ginny turned, and saw a dark-haired young woman of similar age. She was dressed in black leather boots, a miniskirt, and a tight fitting and quite revealing embroidered top. Her long earrings and necklace looked expensive, shining in the light. The woman looked at Ginny with dark and thickly mascara eyes, and said, "Veronica Nott. Was almost Veronica Malfoy."

Ginny remembered. Draco's ex-fiancée.

"Ronnie," said Draco, glancing at Ginny quickly.

"Yes?" said Veronica Nott, going over. She laid a red finger-nailed hand on his shoulder. "Doesn't the little girl have a new assignment? To old balding Mr. Roske?" She laughed and turned to Ginny. "Don't be put off guard, because he looks so senile. He'll try to feel you up any chance he gets."

"Veronica," Draco said, a hint of aggravation in his tone.

_Little girl_, Ginny thought. She felt something rush inside her, frenetic and a bit feverish. She was suddenly very warm, and she then could only see Veronica Nott, her red lips smiling at the little girl. Veronica Nott who strode in here with her leather boots and booted her, Ginny, out. She tried to be calm.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then. And get my stuff," said Ginny. Her vision blurred as she went to her desk and gathered her things. She tried not to think of Draco, but she could see him clearly in her mind, as clear as she always had, but this time with someone else in it. And it wasn't her. Ginny picked up her photo of Harry, and the Harry in the frame looked at her worriedly and tried to smile. Again, she tried to soothe herself by taking a deep breath.

"Ginny," Draco was suddenly behind her, his hand closing around her arm.

"Yes?" She made her voice sound as bitter as possible.

"I'm sorry about…about…"

"About _Ronnie_?" Ginny said scathingly.

"And Mr. Roske," Draco added.

"Thanks," said Ginny, hoping her voice was sarcastic enough. "For your _concern_."

Draco looked slightly taken aback.

Then Ginny whipped around and left before he could say anything else.

"_Draco Malfoy_."

He had received a call late afternoon, someone who told Veronica was _urgent_. "Who is this?" he asked.

"_Where is she_?"

He realized who it was. "_Potter_?" he said incredulously. "What are you rambling on about now? I have work to do, and I've told you, Ginny's not--"

"She's not here." Potter said impatiently.

Draco blinked. "Where?"

"At her apartment, you idiot," said Potter. "She's not at work, either. I called…"

"Well, maybe she quit," said Draco easily. "When I told her she wasn't working for me anymore, she must've gotten upset. You know how charming I am."

"_Shut it,_ Malfoy," said Potter fiercely. "I'm saying, there's an sealed envelope here. With your name on it. And an emblem with a great honking "M." As in _Malfoy_?"

Suddenly Draco paled. "And does it have a great honking snake on it?" he asked quietly.

There was a pause. Then-- "Yes."

"Don't move, Potter. I'll be right over."

"But--" Potter started to say, but Draco had already hung up.

He walked over to where Veronica was working. "Who sent you here?" he said.

"What?" she said, puzzled. "I needed a job…and I just ended up here."

"_Liar_," said Draco, suddenly menacing. "My father. It was my father wasn't it?"

Veronica looked stricken, spluttering, "No—of course not…it was"

But Draco had already left the room.

He got to Ginny's apartment soon after. Potter let him in, and together they went into Ginny's bedroom, where Potter said he had found the letter.

"I didn't touch it," said Potter.

Together, they read the letter

_Dear Draco, _

_I sincerely hope you will never find and read this, but my instincts told me otherwise, and you know I am always right. So you must know why I've taken away the Weasley girl. That family has so many children, they won't even realize one of them is gone. And the littlest Weasley, she's so easy to deceive, I'm sure I proved that in your second year at Hogwarts._

_That said, I have heard that Veronica Nott is back in your life. You do recall that I liked the girl tremendously, and if you two marry not only will you have great-looking children, the family will also be richer, thanks to Nott's wealth. _

_I hope you are in good health. _

_Lucius_

_P.S. I gave Veronica a pair of your boxer shorts, the ones with the little Snitches on them, since she wanted them so much. She claimed she loved Quidditch._

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. "My _father_," he said sourly, "likes to do what he thinks best for me. And, of course, he's always right."

Harry said, "Hey, do you think you have another pair of those shorts? I've always wanted a pair with Snitches on them."

"Shut it, Potter," said Draco. "Do you want to save your little Weasley or not?"

Harry looked surprised. "You want to come with me?"

"No, but you can come with me. Why did you call me over here for then, if not to find Ginny together?"

"I didn't want to touch a Malfoy letter," said Harry sheepishly.

Draco smacked him on the head. "There," he said, almost triumphantly. "Now you have my cooties on you."

Harry rubbed his head. "Fine. Where do you suggest we look?"

"Well, probably at the Manor. And surrounding lands. But if Voldemort sees you," Draco shrugged, "it won't be good."

"Voldemort?" Harry said weakly. "Why would he be there?"

"He likes to have a cup of tea with Father now and then," said Draco. "He has nothing to do now, since you defeated him and forced him to retire early."

Harry groaned. "I'll do anything to get Ginny back," he said. "So let's go."

A/N: If you want to receive my update email thingy, give me your email and a Bravenet email will be sent to you asking you to confirm the update. Thanks! Don't forget to review!


End file.
